A Senhora das Brumas
by fanaticficreader
Summary: Em uma era medieval, Harry Potter fará o impossível para evitar que uma profecia se concretize e impedir que Hermione seja sacrificada em um ritual pagão, que pode fazer de Voldemort invencível.
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 – A captura

"Tire suas mãos de mim!" – Gritou a garota de cabelos castanhos acorrentada na masmorra. Ao perceber que seu algoz sorria sarcasticamente diante de sua impossibilidade de se libertar e defender-se, ela fez a única coisa que podia. Cuspiu na face pálida de seu captor.

Tomado de um nojo e ódio profundo pela ousadia da prisioneira, mas sabendo ser necessário se controlar para não prejudicar os malditos planos aos quais estava seguindo ordens, deliberadamente ele levou a manga de suas vestes ao rosto e o limpou com aparente tranqüilidade.

"Sujeitinha de sangue-ruim, nunca mais se atreva a lançar seus fluídos imundos em mim!" – Antes mesmo de terminar de falar, ele friamente desferiu-lhe em ambos os lados da face fortes bofetadas, fazendo com que ela perdesse o já precário equilíbrio.

Ao ver que a garota tentava arduamente conter as lágrimas e o grito de dor que as pancadas causaram em seu rosto mordendo com força seu lábio inferior, ele sentiu uma certa satisfação. Um pequeno filete de sangue escorria de um dos cantos do lábio dela, mas mesmo assim ela não abaixava a cabeça, que continuava erguida, olhando fixamente para ele, com enorme ódio no olhar.

"É melhor você aprender a se comportar sua vadia, eu não tolero atos de insubordinação ou rebeldia. Se eu não tivesse ordens para manter você viva para meu mestre, eu mesmo a mataria!" - Ele falava tão baixo que era quase um sussurro. De certa forma era assustadora a forma como ele a olhava, em seus olhos não havia o mínimo traço de piedade, mas ela sabia que não podia demonstrar fraqueza.

"Entretanto, como hoje eu me sinto um tanto quanto condescendente, eu apenas mandarei que lhe dêem 30 chicotadas". Ele mais que percebeu do que viu o corpo da garota se retesar, possivelmente imaginando o suplício que receberia.

Surpreendeu-se quando não a garota não esboçou fisicamente reação alguma, somente notou que o brilho do olhar dela refletia um ódio ainda maior dirigido a ele.

Nada mais tendo ali a fazer, ele virou-se bruscamente e com passos firmes saiu da cela. Ao fechar a porta, ele ordenou ao guarda que o esperava do lado de fora:

"Faça com que ela receba o castigo sem perder a consciência. E se a garota morrer, você também morre...".

"Farei como que pede meu Lord!" Assegurou o carrasco, com um último olhar de malícia para a prisioneira antes de se afastar para cuidar de sua tarefa.

Quando fecharam a cela e percebeu que estava sozinha novamente, a prisioneira relaxou o corpo e, meio que caiu, meio que sentou sobre os joelhos, pois seus braços estavam amarrados a suas costas e não teve como utiliza-los como apoio.

Estava completamente exausta, sedenta e faminta. Há dias não lhe davam comida, vez ou outra despejavam bruscamente uma caneca de água mal cheirosa e um pouco salitre em sua boca, mas a sede era tamanha, que mesmo assim era bem-vinda. Sabia que assim o faziam para evitar que morresse de desidratação.

Não sabia se era dia ou noite, pois estava em uma cela e imaginava que o local era um porão ou calabouço, pois era úmido, abafado, sem correntes de ar, por isto deduzia que não existiam janelas ou portas de acesso a parte externa do local nos corredores próximos.

Sabia que existiam outros prisioneiros nas celas ao longo do corredor, embora não conseguisse visualizar nada, pois sempre ouvia gritos e pedidos desesperados de ajuda, possivelmente de pessoas sendo torturadas.

Acomodou-se próximo à janela, buscando a melhor posição possível e encostou a cabeça na parede de pedras frias. Deixou sua mente vagar e lembrou-se do dia em que a raptaram e trazida para o cativeiro.

_Hermione estava dando aulas a seus pequenos alunos na aldeia em que vivia, quando ouviu um grande alvoroço na rua. Ela e as crianças correram para as janelas mais próximas e ficaram espantadas com o que viam. Vários homens trajando vestes pretas e máscaras que lhes escondiam as feições, apontavam compridos gravetos em direção aos aldeões e estes imediatamente caiam ao chão contorcendo-se de dor. Alguns eram jogados de encontro às paredes e lá jaziam desacordados. O que mais os surpreendia era que nenhum deles era tocado pelos agressores, pareciam voar..._

_Ao ver a gravidade do ataque, temeu pela vida das crianças e rápida e silenciosamente, fez com que se afastassem das janelas, para se protegerem e as orientou para que fossem para o abrigo que seus avós haviam construído sob a escola há muitos anos atrás quando era comum ataques de saqueadores a região. O abrigo possuía um longo corredor que dava acesso à floresta próxima._

_Antes de abrir o alçapão, orientou os alunos mais velhos a levarem as crianças para uma clareira e que lá se escondessem até que alguém fosse buscá-los, como era o combinado na aldeia há várias gerações._

_Empurrou com agilidade e destreza a mesa que escondia a tampa do alçapão, e enquanto descia uma a uma das crianças, dizia:_

_Fiquem calmos e aconteça o que acontecer não façam barulho, também não saiam de lá. Esperem até que alguém vá buscá-los. Anderson, você que é o mais velho cuide dos menores. – Pegando o lanche que havia preparado para à tarde, entregou aos meninos e pediu que servisse um pouco às crianças quando estivessem seguros, reforçando a necessidade de ficarem quietos._

_Ao fechar com cuidado o esconderijo, recolocouo tapete velho sobre o alçapão e retornou a sua mesa para cima dele. Observou se não faziam barulhos ou se havia indícios que pudessem leva-los as crianças, mas nada encontrou. Cautelosamente aproximou-se da janela para observar o que acontecia lá fora._

_A quantidade de aldeões feridos ou desacordados era ainda maior. Quando percebeu que um dos homens encapuzados vinha em direção a escola, pegando o machado que utilizava para cortar lenha, resolveu sair, para evitar que ele entrasse. Talvez assim, pensasse que somente ela estivera lá._

_Abriu a porta abruptamente e correu para fora em direção ao caos, tentando ajudar de alguma maneira. Parou ao perceber que muitos pais de alunos estavam jogados ao chão, com os olhos totalmente abertos e tinham a expressão de alguém que fora pego de surpresa. E de certa forma soube que estavam mortos, embora não soubesse como._

_Viu que vários aldeões conseguiam fugir para a borda da floresta e nela encontravam abrigo. Estava tão atordoada com o que visualizava que havia se esquecido do encapuzado que determinadamente vinha em sua direção e quando o percebeu, ele estava a poucos metros de distância._

_Embora não pudesse ver suas feições, sabia que se tratava de uma figura impositiva, pois sentia a aura de poder que dele emanava. Não sabia se era o medo que sentia ou a impotência de nada poder fazer, que a paralisaram, o machado em suas mãos._

_O homem não demonstrou receio algum em se aproximar. Quando ele chegou a menos de umas três passadas largas de distância, ele apontou o graveto para ela girando-o algumas vezes enquanto murmurou algo que Hermione não conseguiu ouvir. Sem que ela exatamente soubesse o que acontecia, o machado foi lançado a uma boa distância de suas mãos, por forças invisíveis, e ainda mais estupefada ficou ao ser brutalmente agarrada._

_Logo tentou reagir, contorcendo-se, chutando e esmurrando seu agressor, entretanto com apenas um dos braços ele conseguiu imobilizá-la e sem muitos rodeios arrancou a manga esquerda de seu vestido expondo o pálido braço._

_Hermione viu o rosto do brutamontes levemente demonstrar triunfo, quando ele viu a marca de nascença que possuía, uma forma que sutilmente lembrava uma pena._

_Quando ele girou seu braço para olhar melhor a marca, a dor no pulso foi enorme e tentou se desvencilhar, mas o homem novamente girou o graveto e dizendo algo incompreensível, apontou para ela, que no mesmo instante sentiu seu corpo se endurecer e perdeu totalmente o controle sobre ele. Ele voltou a murmurar algo e desta vez ela pode perceber que eram palavras em latim, e antes de perder completamente os sentidos, ouviu-o gritou para seus companheiros em sua própria língua:_

_Eu a encontrei!_

Acordara com o jato de água fria que em seu rosto e percebeu que estava com os pulsos e tornozelos amarrados, jogada em chão de pedras imundo. Todo o seu corpo doía insuportavelmente, as extremidades estavam dormentes devido à falta de circulação de sangue e de certa forma ficou grata por não estarem na época do inverno, senão teria morrido de frio neste lugar inóspito.

Não sabia precisar onde estava e há quanto tempo, se era dia ou noite lá fora. Tentou naqueles primeiros minutos de consciência descobrir o motivo de sua captura, mas por mais que pensasse não conseguia compreender.

Hermione precisava fazer algo para escapar dali. Iniciou as tentativas de soltar-se das amarras, mas viu que os nós acabavam por machuca-la ainda mais. Seus pais sempre disseram que sua maior característica era a persistência, por isto não desistiu de desatar os nós, mesmo com os ferimentos que cada vez mais abriam-se em seus pulsos.

Enquanto lutava para livrar os pulsos das amarras, passou a imaginar e tentar entender os motivos que levaram aqueles homens a atacarem sua aldeia e a capturarem. Sentiu uma forte angústia ao se lembrar das pessoas que conhecera durante toda a sua vida e que haviam perdido a vida em questão de minutos. Pediu à Deus para que as crianças estivem sã e salvas.

Estavam fazendo uma prece, quando ouviu passos de pessoas descendo uma escada. Percebeu que se dirigiam à sua cela, quando um barulho de uma chave sendo inserida na porta de sua cela se ouviu e logo após a porta foi cuidadosamente aberta.

_Um homem alto de rosto anguloso, de cabelos finos e prateados, semi longos à altura dos ombros e de corpo bem delineado, trajando finas vestes, o que demonstrava tratar-se de um senhor feudal, entrou na cela e logo seu rosto aristocrático e belo se transfigurou ao olhar com malevolência para Hermione que estava sentada no centro da cela. O que mais chamou atenção dela naquele primeiro encontro, foram os olhos do homem, eram cinzas e frios, e demonstravam um grande desprezo por ela._

_O que a inquietou foi que ele ficou parado, apenas observando-a por vários minutos, como se estivesse analisando um objeto. Ela sentiu-se dissecada perante aquele olhar. Tentando mostrar que não se renderia facilmente, encarou-se firmemente, disposta a demonstrar que não o temia._

_Ele parecia não notar o desafio nos olhos da garota, com um leve aceno de mão, dispensou os guardas que com ele estavam, estes saíram da cela e fecharam a porta cuidadosamente, aguardando do lado de fora._

_Ainda impassível, o homem se aproximou e bruscamente puxou-lhe o braço, para fitar a marca. Neste momento, Hermione começou a pensar que talvez esta marca tivesse alguma importância..._

"_Ora, finalmente tenho a honra de conhecer a ´sujeitinha de sangue-ruim´ que meu mestre tanto procurou." Disse ele em uma voz de tédio, arrastada e sarcástica. – "Não sabia que sangues-ruins podiam ser tão difíceis de localizar". Enquanto ele falava, começou a andar ao redor de Hermione, analisando-a com desdém, como se sentisse repulsa com o que via._

_Hermione não era pessoa de se intimidar por atitudes ou palavras. Não agüentando mais reprimir sua necessidade de saber os motivos, ela perguntou:_

"_O que aconteceu com as pessoas da aldeia? E por qual motivo fui feita prisioneira?" – Seu tom de voz devido à falta de uso soara rouco, mas firme. Por um momento pensou que ele iria responder a sua pergunta, pois ele a fitava com uma expressão contemplativa. Talvez por isto tenha ficado tão surpresa ao sentir o forte impacto da mão dele em sua face esquerda._

"_Vejo que não lhe ensinaram a se comportar perante um superior. Nunca abra esta boca imunda para dirigir-se a mim". As palavras dele zumbiam no cérebro de Hermione, que tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. _

"_Quem é você e porque está..." Ela não pode completar a pergunta, pois desta vez ele lhe chutou no estômago o que fez com que ela caísse de lado no chão, contorcendo-se de dor._

"_Acho que gosta de apanhar sangue-ruim... Aconselho você a não falar em minha presença, pois até mesmo sua voz é insuportável". - O desprezo nos olhos dele era percebível e Hermione viu que se continuasse a demonstrar impertinência apanharia até morrer._

_Após alguns longos minutos de silêncio, em que Hermione tentava recuperar o controle de sua respiração e controlar a dor que sentia, enquanto o observava por entre os cabelos que caíram sobre seu rosto. Como se nada tivesse acontecido, após alguns segundos ele apenas se virou em direção à porta e saiu, mas antes de fechar a porta completamente ele disse, mais para ele mesmo que para ela:_

"_Para que exatamente o mestre deseja você eu ainda não sei... Mas deve ser algo importante, muito importante, para que tenha gastado tantos anos e homens nesta busca!" E sem mais delongas bateu a porta atrás de si e desapareceu._

_Tão logo se viu sozinha, deixou escapar um gemido de dor e grossas lágrimas caíram de seu olhos._

"_Porquê? Porquê?" Era também a única pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça. _

Ao se recordar destas primeiras horas, Hermione percebeu que esta primeira visita do desprezível Lord Malfoy não seria a mais ´dolorosa´.

Logo voltou a realidade ao ouvir a porta abrir e o guarda chamado Molbeq se aproximar, sôfrego por iniciar a tortura do dia.

Na primeira vez que fora determinado a sessão de 30 chibatadas, após ela ter dirigido a palavra a Lord Malfoy novamente na segunda visita feita por ele, audaciosamente perguntou os motivos de seu cativeiro e como ele havia prometido, ele determinou que Molbec infringisse o castigo naquela mesma tarde.

_Quando o carrasco chegou para a sessão de chibatadas, ele tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto e um olhar cheio de desejo sobre o corpo de Hermione, que logo chegou a conclusão que o castigo não seriam só a surra de chibata, sabia que o guarda aproveitaria a ocasião para violentá-la. Temeu mais o pensamento de ser invadida à força do que as chicotadas. _

_Naquela ocasião, logo após ele começar a acorrentá-la, teve início o pior pesadelo de Hermione. Molbec realmente aproveitou-se da situação, percorrendo suas mãos calejadas lascivamente por cima das vestes que cobriam o corpo de Hermione. Ela contorcia-se freneticamente tentando se livrar de tamanha humilhação. Mas isto parecia excitá-lo ainda mais. Percebendo que o esforço para era inútil, passou a gritar quando ele desabotoou suas vestes e deixou que as costas dela ficassem à mostra._

_Ao ver a pele translúcida de Hermione desnuda para o castigo, ele levou a mão para mais uma vez tocá-la, mas a mão ficou suspensa a centímetros da pele de Hermione quando uma voz forte e imperiosa disse:_

"_Caso queira ficar sem suas mãos Molbec, continue a sujar suas mãos com esta sujeitinha..."._

_Hermione sentiu um certo alívio ao ouvir as palavras, ainda que fossem um insulto, declaradas pela voz forte e arrastada de Lord Malfoy que viera presenciar o castigo como havia prometido._

"_Não encoste um único dedo na prisioneira, a não ser que eu o mande! Apenas cuidem para mantê-la viva". - Disse enquanto aproximou-se de Hermione e sussurou ao ouvido dela de forma que só ela o ouvisse: _

"_Este desprazer infelizmente será meu!" declarou friamente. _

_O alívio que Hermione sentiu logo se desfez ao perceber que havia se livrado da profanação a seu corpo naquele instante, e que este castigo seria ministrado pelo próprio Lord. Ainda assim o pensamento era abominável. Como estava acorrentada a parede, de costas para o restante da cela, não conseguia ver o que se passava a suas costas._

"_Molbec inicie logo as chicotadas, não tenho o dia todo. E não permita que ela perca a consciência". - Ao ouvir isto Hermione preparou-se para o pior._

_Durante as primeiras chicotadas que lasceravam sua pele fina, Hermione mordeu fortemente os lábios na tentativa de evitar que Lord Malfoy e Molbec tivessem a satisfação de saber que podiam subjulgá-la. Entretanto após a sexta ou sétima chicotada bem aplicada sobre uma ferida já aberta, Hermione não conseguiu impedir que o grito de dor que sentia._

_Malfoy ficou durante todo o castigo, observando com um olhar indecifrável, as cerdas descerem velozmente e com precisão sobre a pele antes imaculada da garota e suas reações a cada chibatada. Notou o esforço da garota em conter os gritos de dor, algo que o impressionou, pois já vira homens serem chicoteados e logo nas primeiras lascerações berravam como bebês._

_Quando Hermione pensava que não agüentaria mais o suplício e logo sua visão ficava desfocada, indício que perderia a consciência logo, Molbec aguardava alguns segundos que eram suficientes para que o corpo reagisse a agressão e retornava lentamente._

_Nas últimas chibatadas Hermione não mais gritava, apenas emitia pequenos lamentos de dor, pois não tinha mais forças._

_Lord Malfoy verificou ele mesmo se Hermione não tinha perdido a consciência ao final do castigo, antes de ir embora._

_A partir daquele dia, Molbec apenas aproveitava a situação de acorrentá-la aos ferros na parede, quando o Lord não estava presente, para passar suas mãos pelo corpo de Hermione, quando Malfoy estava presente Molbec mantinha suas mãos o estritamente necessário nela e furtava-se de fazer os comentários asquerosos de sempre._

E naquele dia soube que precisavam dela viva e que o mestre de Lord Malfoy, tinha planos para ela dentro de um futuro muito próximo. Só não gostava de pensar na suspeita que tinha em relação a estes planos e como o Lord deles fazia parte.

O castigo de hoje não seria muito diferente dos anteriores. Hermione desenvolvera um método em que focava sua mente e concentração na sua vida antes do cativeiro, nas crianças e no sentimento de que era melhor ela sofrer do que seus pequenos pupilos. Estes pensamentos, embora não a livrassem da dor, tornavam-na menos insuportável.

Notas: No próximo capítulo Harry e o motivo do cativeiro de Hermione.


	2. Lord Potter

_Disclaimer: HP é meu e de mais ninguém. Não dou, não empresto e não compartilho. Ganho milhões com as fics que escrevo e já sou a 4ª mulher mais rica da Inglaterra, ops, digo, Brasil (rs, rs, rs)_

Capítulo 2 - Lord Potter

Do cume da montanha mais alta de seu condado, o Lord daquelas terras observava a herança deixada a ele por seus pais. Ele cavalgava lentamente por entre as pedras que traçavam o caminho feito por seus antepassados que construíram um pequeno reinado, próspero e bem povoado. Cavalgava como se cavalo e cavaleiro estivessem totalmente sincronizados. Seu porte alto e esguio permitia elasticidade para moldar-se ao ritmo do trote do cavalo, sem que perdesse a classe que lhe era familiar. Tinha um rosto forte, de queixo marcante e lábios bem delineados. O nariz era reto, fazendo da face um conjunto harmonioso. Entretanto, o que mais se destacava em seu rosto eram os olhos, de um verde esmeralda profundo, denotavam perspicácia e atenção ao que lhe cercava. Embora só tivesse 19 anos, tinha uma aparência e postura madura, de quem cedo aprendeu uma lição da vida.

O condado era localizado em lugar belíssimo, uma península, cercada por uma cordilheira ao norte, que ao mesmo tempo os protegiam e os isolavam dos demais condados. A península era uma vasta pradaria, cortada por 1 grande rio que desaguava no mar, ao sul. Às margens dos rios podia se observar às plantações cultivadas pelos povoados que se multiplicaram durante os séculos posteriores à chegada dos primeiros Potters. Os moradores destes vilarejos aproveitavam a água abundante do rio para cultivar as terras que habitavam e para cuidar de suas criações. Assim eles garantiam a sobrevivência do condado sem a necessidade de atravessarem a cordilheira para irem a outros condados para troca de suprimentos.

O diferencial deste condado de muitos outros, era que os Potter não discriminavam bruxos, não-bruxos (trouxas) e os mestiços, todos eram bem-vindos. A miscigenação era algo natural naquele condado. Lógico que os trouxas que ali viviam sabiam da existência do mundo bruxo e os que chegavam depois, logo se acostumavam com esta esquisitice. Aqueles que não conseguiam aceitar, tinham suas memórias apagadas e enviados para viver em outros condados só de trouxas.

A distância não permitia ao solitário observador distinguir perfeitamente a paisagem. De longe, a olho nu ele conseguia ver os vilarejos formados pelas famílias que há muitos séculos ali se estabeleceram. Logo abaixo da cordilheira, ele conseguia distinguir as casas do vilarejo Finnigan. Ali vários irlandeses fincaram raízes e tiravam seu sustento da agricultura e da arte das poções, eram bruxos e bruxas extremamente supersticiosos, mas hábeis na fabricação de elixires e poções de cura. Alguns kilômetros abaixo, ele conseguia localizar os Abbot, que criavam ovelhas e também viviam do tear. Logo depois os Longbottom, bruxos que sabiam como ninguém ensinar a arte de duelar. Um pouco afastado do rio e mais próximo ao leste do condado viviam os Thomas, excelentes cartógrafos. Próximo a estes, viviam os Brown, que eram os alfaiates do condado. Também viviam do lado oeste do rio os Patil os domadores de cavalos, os Wood os arqueiros, os Bones, agricultores e os Finch-Fletchley que criavam gado.

Já do lado oeste do condado vários outros vilarejos se destacavam ao longo da pradaria. Entre eles os dos Bell que eram ferreiros, os McGonnagal formavam excelentes professores, os McMillian que eram mercadores, os Creeveys os pintores e os Diggorys que eram os construtores de maior destaque no condado e o mais afastado deles, que viviam mais próximo à cordilheira ao seu final, os Hagrids, os caçadores.

Havia muitos outros, mas estes eram os que mais se destacavam naquelas regiões.

Finalmente, próximo ao mar, estavam os últimos vilarejos. Os Olivanders, mestres na fabricação de varinhas mágicas. Os Lupin, excelentes estrategistas e os Weasleys os cavaleiros mais fiéis que os Potter poderiam ter. Estes eram os vilarejos que circundavam o castelo onde vivia e viveram as várias gerações dos senhores do condado, antecedentes do jovem observador.

Lord Harry Potter agradecia constantemente a Merlin por ter permitido tantas pessoas de boa índole fizessem parte deste condado. Lógico que havia àqueles que vez ou outra traziam algum problema ou entravam em conflito com algum outro vilarejo por situações desnecessárias. Quando estas situações fugiam ao controle dos guardiões dos vilarejos (cada vilarejo tinha o seu conselho de anciões) estes levavam o problema para intervenção dos Potters, que então analisavam a questão e após ouvir ambas as partes envolvidas, tomavam a melhor decisão para o condado. Ao longo do tempo, a liderança inata dos Potters e a capacidade deles de levarem o condado a prosperar, fizeram com que o povo respeitasse as decisões tomadas por eles sem muitos questionamentos, pois geralmente eram as mais certeiras.

Devido a esta grande responsabilidade deixada por herança após a morte de seus pais, Harry estava em um dilema. Este era um dos motivos da caminhada solitária pelas fronteiras da propriedade. Partira com uma comitiva para tentar descobrir algo e acabara por descobrir algo muito mais avassalador e que exigiria dele um decisão entre enfrentar frente a frente o inimigo e evitar que Voldemort tivesse acesso à forças incontroláveis, e em contrapartida, com isto colocar em risco a vida de todos os que viviam no condado.

Embora seus pais desde a mais tenra infância o prepararam para um dia assumir as responsabilidades como Lord do condado, o jovem Harry ainda não sentia-se muito confiante em ocupar o lugar de seu pai, por receio de não corresponder às expectativas de seu povo ou por deixar sua impulsividade tomar conta de suas atitudes e acabar por tomar uma decisão que prejudicasse o equilíbrio conquistado por seus antecedentes.

A morte de seus pais no ano anterior, em uma emboscada no condado dos Black, o afetara muito e não fosse pelo suporte do conselheiro Dumbledore, Harry teria partido em busca de vingança, em uma cruzada própria. Com o apoio dele e de seus amigos mais próximos, Harry conseguira montar um seleto grupo de pessoas, que formavam uma rede de comunicação, espionagem e de guerrilha. Com a ajuda deste grupo, há poucos meses descobrira, que a emboscada e o assassinato de seus pais fora planejado e executado pelos Malfoys, a mando de Voldemort.

Voldemort, dizia James Potter, era um homem ávido por poder, que não pouparia nada nem ninguém que fosse um obstáculo em sua busca desenfreada pela supremacia dos bruxos. Há anos ele buscava aliados em sua loucura de transformar os trouxas em escravos dos bruxos, pois considerava que os bruxos eram uma raça pura, enquanto que os trouxas uma anormalidade da natureza. Ele desejava que o mundo mágico voltasse a dominar o mundo, não tendo que se esconder dos trouxas e suas perseguições tolas aos bruxos. Na opinião tresloucada de Voldemort, a proliferação desordenada de trouxas e suas religiões castradoras, acabariam por dizimar os bruxos.

Embora os Potters não compartilhassem destas opinões, várias famílias bruxas que acreditavam, acabaram por fortalecer Voldemort, quando disseminavam que a miscigenação entre trouxas e bruxos era uma aberração.

Felizmente, havia também pessoas conscientes de que as ações e discursos de Lord Voldemort eram uma farsa, e estes sabiam que o ele desejava era poder. Entre eles vários apoiavam os Potters na defesa da liberdade de conviver com os trouxas.

Após se recusar a apoiar à campanha contra os trouxas, o condado de Potter e seus moradores, passaram a ser alvo de ameaças de Voldemort e seus aliados. Com o intuito de se protegerem os Potters criaram a Ordem de Fênix, um grupo seleto de pessoas que buscavam a todo custo proteger os trouxas e o próprio condado das armações de Lord Voldemort. Quando necessário, os membros da ordem infiltravam-se nos condados dominados por Voldemort, para obterem informações e de posse destas prepararem-se para defesa.

Em tempos de guerra como o que viviam agora, no alto de cada montanha que circundava o condado Potter, havia uma torre com vigias durante todas as horas do dia. Mesmo não tendo recebido nenhum recado de seus ´olheiros´ sobre sinais de invasão nas fronteiras, o jovem Lord gostava ele mesmo de fazer algumas rondas pela propriedade para averiguar o uso de magia negra, tão comumente utilizado pelos seguidores de Voldemort.

Mas, o que mais inquietava Lord Harry naquele momento, era o conteúdo da conversa que tivera com Dumbledore algumas horas antes.

_- Você tem certeza desta informação Sir Dumbledore? – Harry perguntara ao velho conselhereiro, a quem ainda se referia com respeito._

_- Infelizmente sim, meu Lord. – confirmou Dumbledore._

_Após receber a notícia de que vários vilarejos trouxas, foram atacados brutalmente pelos seguidores de Voldemort, os Comensais da Morte, e que estes procuravam por algo muito específico entre os trouxas, algo relacionado à uma profecia que traria a destruição do mundo trouxa e dos bruxos que com eles se misturavam. Harry e alguns de seus mais fiéis cavaleiros partiram para se encontrarem com Dumbledore, pois este poderia ter algum indício da veracidade destes fatos e talvez até mesmo da profecia citada._

_O jovem Lord e seus companheiros, ficaram estarrecidos ao saber que a profecia era verdadeira._

_- É verdade – continuou Dumbledore – Há muitos anos uma mestre- sacerdotisa estava conduzindo os rituais de passagem das jovens sacerdotisas e bem no meio das recitações que dariam início ao 3º dia de atividades do ritual, uma das jovens iniciantes desfaleceu. Quando as outras correram para acudi-la, antes que pudessem se aproximar, a jovem abriu os olhos e fixando-os firmemente à sua frente, recitou:_

"_No solstício de outuno 19º ano de existência daquela nascida entre os trouxas, que possui a marca da pena no braço que serve de condão ao dom, ainda que o tenha mas não o conheça, será despertada para o outro mundo e o derramar de sua inocência e pureza trará de volta o caminho das brumas sobre a terra e a supremacia daquele que busca se encontrar."_

_- Após recitar por 3 vezes consecutivas a profecia ela desfaleceu novamente e quando acordou de nada se lembrava. – concluiu sua narrativa Dumbledore._

_- Mas Sir Dumbledore, qual a garantia de que esta profecia seja verdadeira e porque Voldemort a usaria? – indagou Ron Weasley, um dos cavaleiros da comitiva de Lord Harry._

_- Sir Ron, como todos nós bruxos sabemos, há muitos milênios, os druidas e os celtas, nossos antepassados, eram os únicos habitantes desta ilha. Eram pessoas pacíficas e que não tinham desejos de ´posse´, por isto, quando os trouxas aportaram nestas terras, por muitos anos viveram pacificamente. Entretanto, a ganância logo se instalou no coração de alguns trouxas e suas convicções religiosas passaram a interferir neste equilíbrio. Alguns conflitos surgiram, e como bem sabe não só aqui, mas no mundo inteiro. Assim, após longos séculos as entidades mágicas como elfos, bruxos, duendes e os animais mágicos, resolveram separar os mundos, de forma que os trouxas não mais tivessem contato direto a magia. Logo os trouxas passaram a lembrar-se muito vagamente do convívio anterior com entes mágicos e passadas várias gerações, hoje nada mais somos que apenas lendas folclóricas para eles, usadas para amendrontar crianças ou inocentes. _

_- Assim também aconteceu com Atyr, local de energia mágica concentrada. As sacerdotisas lá treinadas tinham o dom de controlar os elementos da natureza. Entretanto, a proximidade dos trouxas e suas novas crenças abalaram o equilíbrio deste templo. Além disto, no começo todos os bruxos e bruxas tinham acesso aos templos de Atyr e lá as sacerdotisas permitiam que as entidades mágicas tivessem contato com a fonte direta da natureza que permitia a eles habilidades mágicas excepcionais. Aquelas bruxas que desejam se dedicar a manutenção do equilíbrio entre os mundos, eram treinadas para aprender a dominar os dos 4 elementos, água, fogo, ar e terra. Entretanto, vários bruxos e bruxas estavam utilizando-se destas sacerdotisas para fins escusos e várias delas sucumbiram à ganância e desejo de poder. Cada vez mais afastavam-se das velhas crenças em que deveria haver equilíbrio entre o mundo mágico e o não mágico. Assim a última Senhora de Atyr, resolveu recolher as brumas, que davam acesso ao templo. E a partir daquele momento, nenhum bruxo ou bruxa sabe bem ao certo, a localização de Atyr e como convocar as brumas que dão passagem às escadarias do templo._

_- Então, se entendi bem, Voldemort procura uma bruxa nascida entre de trouxas e esta bruxa não sabe que é bruxa, que existe um mundo mágico e ainda assim ela sabe onde fica Atyr? – Indagou Lord Potter, que durante a narrativa de Dumbledore, levantou-se de seu assento e ficou parado próximo a janela do aposento em que estavam, observando o movimento do vilarejo, sentindo-se inquieto demais para ficar sentado._

_- Em parte está correto Lord Potter, ela nada sabe sobre ser bruxa ou mundo mágico, foi criada entre trouxas e pensa que é um deles. – Disse Dumbledore - Conscientemente ela não sabe a localização, para isto, ela deverá passar pelos ritos antigos celtas e no dia do solstício de outuno deverá perder sua inocência e pureza. No ápice deste ritual, ela e o acompanhante, visto que neste momento serão um, estarão juntos em corpo e espírito, vislumbrarão o local exato para convocar as brumas e abrir a passagem para Atyr. – concluiu Dumbledore._

_- Se Voldemort conseguir acesso a Atyr, ele mesmo não poderá controlar os elementos, mas poderá manter sob seu controle sacerdotisas que o façam. – Pensou em voz alta Remus Lupin, bruxo alto, magro e de cabelos cor de areia. Era um dos dois homens mais velhos da comitiva e amigo de infância do pai de Lord Harry._

_- Grande Merlin! Pelas informações que consegui, ele já a encontrou! – Exclamou Sirius Black, o ex-lord do condado de Black, que abandonara o condado de origem e seus pais há muitos anos atrás, por não desejar se tornar um seguidor de Voldemort. Procurara abrigo entre os Potters e lá fora bem acolhido, porser o melhor amigo deJames Potter._

_- O quê? – Gritaram várias vozes ao mesmo tempo. _

– _O quê você sabe? – Soou a voz ligeiramente rouca e baixa de Lord Harry. Seus olhos verdes esmeralda fixavam firmemente Sir Sirius Black._

_- Há alguns dias estive vagando pela fronteira do condado de Malfoy com o condado dos trouxas atacados na última vez, tentando descobrir algo sobre os ataques aquele local. Estava à noite em uma taberna, quando entraram vários homens, entre eles reconheci alguns do condado dos vassalos de Malfoy, pois suas vestes tinham o brasão da família. – Percebendo que tinha atenção de todos, Sirius continuou a narrar: - Bem, tive sorte, pois eles sentaram-se na mesa próxima a minha e ouvi quase que perfeitamente eles conversarem. Falavam sobre finalmente terem conseguido localizar a garota trouxa que Lord Malfoy desejava e que estranhavam o fato dele estar obcecado em achá-la antes do solstício de outono. _

_- Bem, se Malfoy já encontrou a garota, precisamos resgatá-la, pois temos apenas 8 dias até o solstício de outuno. – Dizendo isto Dumbledore fixou o olhar em Harry, como se esperasse por sua resposta. Harry por sua vez, mostrava sua agitação interna com uma mania bem característica de sua personalidade: inquietação, movia-se de um lado para o outro da sala, em passadas largas e firmes._

_- Provavelmente ela está presa nas masmorras do castelo de Malfoy. Invadir o castelo será uma declaração de guerra explícita aos Malfoys e Voldemort. – ponderou Remus Lupin._

_- Não tenho certeza se nossos homens estão prontos para uma ofensiva, ainda que tenhamos as cordilheiras a nosso favor, não podemos esquecer de que a maioria de nosso povo é de camponeses e nunca duelaram por suas vidas. – Falou pela primeira vez Neville Longbottom, um rapaz de rosto e corpo levemente rechonchudos._

_- Precisamos de tempo para prepará-los e tempo não temos. Temos que achar outra alternativa. – Disse Ron, levantando-se e ao se aproximar de Harry o indagou: – Quais são suas instruções Sir?_

_Harry olhou fixamente a cada um dos homens presentes e lhes disse:_

_- Por hoje vamos descansar e cada um de vocês deve pensar na melhor forma de defender o condado. Amanhã, logo ao amanhecer nos reuniremos para discutirmos a melhor abordagem nesta missão._

Depois de cavalgar por algumas horas, após muita análise e observação, Lord Harry chegou a conclusão que de quê pouco adiantaria ensinar seu povo a duelar, precisava impedir que Voldemort e os Malfoys utilizassem a garota para cumprir a profecia e abrir a passagem para Atyr. Pois, se eles dominassem as sacerdotisas do templo, teriam o controle dos elementos e poderiam sub-julgar qualquer condado e até mesmo outrospaíses.

Um plano para resgatar a garota começou a se formar em sua mente.

Tendo isto decidido, o jovem guiou seu cavalo de volta a casa de Sir Dumbledore para iniciar os preparativos para o resgate.

Pouco sabia que sua decisão mudaria sua vida radicalmente...

_Obs.: Gente desculpe-me se tiver muito erros, mas ainda não tenho quem ´beta´ minhas fics._

_Quero agradecer aos meus primeiros "comentaristas": _Fernando Miaise, Mione03, Mione Granger Potter,Annette Fowl_, que leram e deixaram feedbacks, eu adorei ler cada um de seus comentários e espero que a continuação agrade a vocês._

_Um beijo._


End file.
